1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a facsimile machine having a plurality of transmission functions, and more particularly to a facsimile machine that is capable of simultaneously sending a plurality of image data to a specified recipient (i.e., batch transmission).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the interest of curtailment of expenses or other reasons, some facsimile machines are equipped with a batch transmission function, which enables the facsimile machine to simultaneously send a plurality of image data to a certain recipient.
Further, some facsimile machines have a delayed transmission function, which sends data to a recipient at a specified time, for example, during the night. This transmission function also contributes to cost reduction since telephone fees are inexpensive at night.
These transmission functions use a memory for storing one or more image data.
In the meantime, there are known other transmission functions for the facsimile machines; (1) a confidential transmission function for sending image data to a particular recipient only (used when a transmitter does not want other unauthorized persons to see that data on the receiving side), (2) an F code transmission function for sending data and causing a mailbox on a memory of a recipient to store that data, (3) a relay transmission function for first sending data to a relay station such that the data is stored in a memory of the relay station, and then sending the same data to a recipient from the relay station, and (4) broadcast transmission function for sending same image data to a plurality of recipients. In addition, either the confidential transmission function or F code transmission function is sometimes combined with the broadcast transmission function. Such combination is referred to as the function (5) in this specification. Facsimile machines possessing these transmission functions (1) to (5) are prevailing.
However, if a facsimile user wants to send a plurality of data to a certain recipient by batch transmission, and also wants to apply one of the above-mentioned functions (1) to (5), a conventional facsimile machine cannot execute both of them. For instance, the batch transmission and confidential transmission cannot be executable at the same time. In this case, a plurality of image data to be transmitted to a recipient is not accumulated in a memory for batch transmission; instead, each image data is immediately sent to the recipient (real time transmission) confidentially or stored for a delayed transmission.
The above functions (1) to (5) can be combined with the delayed transmission function, but only one of the functions can be executable at a specified time. A plurality of image data cannot be stored in a memory at different times for later simultaneous transmission (batch transmission) with one of the functions (1) to (5). Of course, it is not possible for a conventional facsimile machine to categorize a plurality of image data obtained at different times into five groups with respect to the functions (1) to (5) and store them in a plurality of memories for respective batch transmissions.
Accordingly, even if the facsimile machine on the transmission side has or prepares a box for batch transmission dedicated to a specified recipient, image data is not stored in the box if the functions (1) to (5) are assigned to the facsimile machine. Thus, if a plurality of image data should be sent, real time transmission and/or delayed transmission take place repeatedly or frequently.